Mi última salida- Bluepulse
by Crash Miranda Whizz
Summary: La sangre comenzó a emanar rapidamente, incluso en ese momento pensó que el rojo era en definitiva su color, resaltaba sus ojos verdes y el pálido de su piel, a veces teñida por un precioso rubor rosado, lleno de vida, de una vida que él le había enseñado, Jaime jamás imagino que él también sería el responsable de arrebatársela.


**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este fanfic puede ser perturbador para algunas personas, así que se recomienda discreción, no busco apoyar ni alentar el suicidio de ninguna forma, en realidad en mi opinión es un acto cobarde y deshonroso, pero como escritora en aprendizaje debo salir de mi zona de confort algunas veces, lea bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias **

Siempre pensó que el suicidio era la forma más cobarde de morir, elegida por aquellas personas egoístas que preferían dejar la vida que seguir luchando en ella, la manera mas indigna puesto que el suicida es responsable de su propia muerte y eso es tomar un derecho que no nos pertenece.

Pero ahora, ninguno de esos pensamientos le importaban demasiado, el suicidio era la única forma en la que merecía morir, ya que había machado sus manos con la nota escarlata de la sangre de la persona que mas había amado en su vida, bajo la mirada a sus manos borrosas y distantes por las lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos y las cerró con furia, mordiéndose el labio por milésima vez, y sollozando fuertemente, ya no merecía nada, ni siquiera la oportunidad de vivir que él habría querido que tomara, no podía hacerlo, una persona como él ya no merecía la vida, no con esa carga tan pesada, por eso decidió que era hora de traicionar hasta sus mas profundos ideales, sentía que la parte humana de su ser había sido arrancada de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la vida se esfumo de esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

Los mismos que en sus últimos momentos lo miraron con miedo, miedo porque había roto su promesa y su corazón, porque había revivido su mas profunda pesadilla, la sangre comenzó a emanar rapidamente, cubriendo de rojo sus ropas, curioso, incluso en ese momento pensó que el rojo era en definitiva su color, resaltaba con tanta delicadeza sus ojos verdes y el pálido de su piel, a veces teñida por un precioso rubor rosado, lleno de vida, de una vida que él le había enseñado, lejos de la época de la que venía y del sufrimiento de ser un esclavo, Jaime jamás imagino que él también sería el responsable de arrebatársela.

" _¡Escarabajo, por favor! No puedo matarlo, no me hagas hacer esto, por favor … yo lo amo!_ Pero no importo cuanto gritara en su mente, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

—Esta es una gran lección Jaime Reyes, las primeras muertes siempre son las más difíciles — susurro el embajador en su cabeza, Jaime pudo notar con asco y miedo la nota de burla en su voz, ese extraterrestre estaba gozando la idea de derramar la sangre de un niño de 13 años.

_¡No! Por favor, a él no, mataré a quien quieran, a todo el mundo, no me resistiré, ¡pero déjenlo vivir!_ Sollozó, a ese punto no le importaba el resto de la humanidad, y se sintió egoísta, pero era cierto, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era el chico inconsiente frente a él.

— Lo harás de todas formas — rió el embajador — es solo un meta humano, tendremos a muchos más — Jaime pudo imaginar su sonrisa triunfante, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, trato de cerrar los ojos, pero no podía, su cuerpo era ahora un simple avatar que cumplía ordenes ciegas, Jaime hubiera querido llorar, cerrar los ojos, apartar la vista, detener su brazo.

Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme, ni siquiera pudo suspirar, Bart levanto la vista de pronto, se sintió aliviado, si estaba despierto podría huir, pero no lo hizo, en sus ojos vio el fantasma de su pasado, con horror entendió que el niño no iría a ninguna parte porque su mayor miedo se había materializado frente a él, y el miedo inmoviliza hasta al mas rápido de los velocistas.

_¡Bart! Corre, por favor, corre …_

— Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo carne — se oyó decir, su voz sonó cruel, áspera, sin filtrar ni siquiera una pizca del dolor que sentía.

El niño lo miró con desorbitado terror antes de cubrirse el rostro con los brazos y apartar la mirada, ahí estaba, el último recuerdo que tendría de Bart con vida sería la imagen de él reviviendo la misma pesadilla que prometió evitar.

Con agresividad aparto sus brazos, él gimió de dolor y Jaime fue obligado a sonreír con malicia.

_¡No! Bart … perdóname.. por favor.. te amo_

Ni sus labios pronunciaron las palabras ni sus ojos dejaron escapar el sentimiento, con absoluta frialdad coloco su navaja sobre el cuello del menor y en un solo y limpió movimiento dibujo un gran corte, nunca podrá olvidar la rapidez con la que de pronto su sangre mancho la calle, incluso parte de su armadura, él corazón de un velocista late demasiado rápido, pronto la vida se había escapado de sus ojos, dejando ahí donde antes había habido sonrisas y brillante miradas, la palidez aterradora de la muerte y el miedo. "

Y nadie era más culpable que él, Bart le pidió que confiara, le prometió que lograrían solucionarlo juntos, pero el miedo se instaló en el, y fue por eso que confío de manera ciega en Green Beetle, dejo que lo pusieran en el modo y ahora apagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

No le agradeció a Zatanna haberlo liberado, no respondió a las palabras del escarabajo, no corrió a abrazar a su hermanita, y ni siquiera volteo a mirar a sus padres, él no merecía el amor de nadie y ya no se permitiría recibirlo, se encargo de alejar a cualquiera que quisiera ayudarlo, de gritarle al equipo que él no necesitaba sus miradas de lastima.  
No era más que el cascarón vacío de lo que alguna vez tuvo alma, sentía que no tenía corazón, ni la capacidad de amar a nadie, excepto a Bart, el amor que le tuvo, y le tenía aún, era una enorme herida que se negaba a cerrar, pasaba los días y las noches aferrado a lo único que le quedaba de él, una camiseta que había olvidado la última vez que se quedo a dormir a su casa, una con el dibujo de flash, no podía contar las veces que había llorado sobre esa misma prenda, reviviendo en dulce tortura cada momento que pasaron juntos.

Sus padres estaban preocupados, Dina intento ayudarlo, pero nada le hizo cambiar de parecer, la solución estaba frente a sus ojos, si no podía traer a Bart de vuelta a la vida, al menos podía alcanzarlo en la muerte.  
Aún cuando eso significara cometer el acto mas egoísta y cobarde, porque después de todo, eso era, un egoísta y un cobarde, incapaz de seguir con su vida y luchar por ella, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le importaba, ya no era digno de ninguna otra manera de morir, así que con pesadez se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación, al pasar frente a la ventana pensó, que al menos el mundo estaba a salvo y que no necesitaban un héroe que fuera un recordatorio viviente de la raza extraterrestre que casi les arrebata esa libertad.

Bajo a la cocina y garabateo una nota de disculpa a sus padres y a su hermana, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, apenas una curva imperceptible.

_No lo hagas Jaime Reyes, ellos te necesitan_

Jaime casi habría jurado que la voz en su cabeza sonaba dolida, no había escuchado a Kajhi Da desde que le había gritado diciendo que prefería morir antes de seguir escuchándolo — Sabes que no es así, tu estarás mejor con otro huésped— respondió con voz tranquila — yo ya no merezco la vida, no con la sangre de un inocente en mis manos.

El escarabajo no respondió, y Jaime se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación con una calma que no había sentido antes, dejo su armadura desplegarse en su brazo con la misma forma con la que le había arrebatado la vida a Bart, se arrodilló a su habitación y susurró su nombre en forma de plegaría.

Apenas si sintió el arma atravesando su pecho, en su lugar cuando cayó sobre la alfombra de su cuarto un solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír, el de encontrarse con Bart, en un lugar donde sus pasados manchados de sangre no importarán, donde pudieran ser uno solo, tan como siempre debieron ser, solo podía esperar que su niño lo perdonara por haber sido tan cobarde, y casi le pareció ver, justo en ese instante antes de irse, los mismo ojos verdes con los que había soñado desde la primera vez que los vio, Jaime Reyes sonrió por última vez, y después de eso la oscuridad se lo tragó.


End file.
